Gregor Clegane
2 4 5 6 |Sprecher = Tilo Schmitz (Staffel 4) |Erster Auftritt = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 17 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Ser Kastellan von Harrenhal }} Gregor Clegane, auch bekannt als Der Berg (The Mountain), ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten, zweiten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde zunächst von Conan Stevens gespielt und trat zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Ab der zweiten Staffel wurde Stevens durch Ian Whyte ersetzt. Whyte hatte bereits andere Rollen in der Serie verkörpert. Ab der vierten Staffel übernahm Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson die Rolle. Biografie Früheres Leben Ser Gregor Clegane ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Clegane, einem Vasallenhaus des Hauses Lennisters aus den Westlanden, dem er treu dient. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Sandor Clegane und beide hassen einander. In ihrer Kindheit entdeckte Gregor, dass Sandor eines seiner Spielzeuge ohne Erlaubnis entwendet hatte, und als Strafe drückte er das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders in die glühenden Kohlen eines Kamins und fügte ihm damit entsetzliche Verbrennungen zu. Er sieht sich lieber als Ritter denn als Lord, ist groß gebaut und Gerüchten zufolge sogar der größte Mann in ganz Westeros. Aus diesem Grund wird er auch „Der reitende Berg“ oder einfach „Der Berg“ genannt. Er ist in allen Sieben Königreichen für seine Wildheit und Grausamkeit gefürchtet. Im Laufe der Jahre verschwanden zahlreiche Diener, die in Gregors Diensten standen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie selbst während einem seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle getötet und die Morde danach vertuscht. Gregors eigener Vater und Schwester starben ebenfalls unter dubiosen Umständen und sein Bruder Sandor vermutet, dass Gregor sie getötet hat. Ihre Schwester starb, als Sandor noch zu jung war, um sich an sie zu erinnern, und ihr Vater kam Jahre später bei einem "Jagdunfall" ums Leben. Durch Tywin Lennisters Unterstützung wurde Gregor durch Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter ernannt. Eine große Ehre, auch wenn Gregor bereits ein unehrenhafter Mann war. Während Roberts Rebellion, ein Jahr nach seiner Ernennung zum Ritter durch Prinz Rhaegar, nahm Gregor an der Plünderung von Königsmund teil. Er vergewaltigte und ermordete Rhaegars Ehefrau Elia Targaryen, nachdem er ihren Sohn Aegon getötet hatte. Amory Lorch beseitigte Rhaegars Tochter Rhaenys. Staffel 1 thumb|left|210px|Gregor in Rüstung. Ser Gregor nimmt am Turnier teil, das zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung als neue Hand des Königs veranstaltet wird. Dabei tritt er gegen Ser Hugh an und tötet den unerfahrenen Ritter vor den Augen der erschrockenen Menge. Auf der Tribüne erzählt Kleinfinger Sansa Stark die Geschichte von Sandors Verbrennungen, die ihm durch seinen eigenen Bruder zugefügt wurden, weil er in ihrer Kindheit ungefragt sein Spielzeug genommen hatte. Er erwähnt, dass nur wenige Menschen diese Geschichte kennen und es besser für sie wäre, sie für sich zu behalten. thumb|210px|[[Sandor Clegane|Sandor kämpft gegen Gregor.]] Gregors nächster Gegner war Ser Loras Tyrell, der ihn im Lanzenkampf besiegen konnte, weil er eine rossige Stute ritt, die Gregors Hengst außer Kontrolle brachte. Gregor stand wieder auf, nachdem er gestürzt war und forderte sein Schwert. Mit einem einzigen Hieb enthauptet er das eigene Pferd. Danach zerrte er Loras von dessen Pferd und stand kurz davor, ihn vor der entsetzten Menschenmenge zu töten. Sein Bruder Sandor griff in das Geschehen ein und kämpfte gegen Gregor. Der König unterbrach den Kampf und verlangte, den Wahnsinn zu beenden. Gregor verließ vor Wut kochend den Turnierplatz, während Sandor als Sieger gefeiert wurde. thumb|left|210px|Gregor unterliegt seinem Bruder. Catelyn Stark nahm Tyrion Lennister gefangen und beschuldigte ihn des versuchten Mordes an ihrem Sohn Bran. Im Gegenzug wurde Gregor in die Flusslande, der Heimat von Catelyn, entsandt, um Vergeltung zu üben. Die Flüchtlinge aus den Flusslanden berichteten in Königsmund von den Verbrechen, die durch einen großen Ritter verübt wurden, der stark genug war, um einem Pferd mit nur einem Hieb den Kopf abzuschlagen. Eddard Stark, der als amtierende Hand und stellvertretend für den König handelte, schickte Ser Beric Dondarrion mit 100 Männern aus, um Gregor festzunehmen. Außerdem wurde Gregor seiner Titel und Ländereien enthoben und zum Tode verurteilt. Aufgrund von Eddards Verhaftung und Hinrichtung wegen Hochverrats kam das Urteil nie zur Ausführung. Staffel 2 Durch Robb Starks unerwarteten Sieg musste sich Lord Tywin Lennister nach Harrenhal zurückziehen. Die Burg war zuvor bereits von Clegane und seinen Leuten besetzt worden, welche dort systematische Folter an den Einwohnern und Kriegsgefangenen betrieben. Clegane selbst suchte sich dort jeden Tag unter den Gefangenen ein neues Opfer zum Verhör aus. Erst als Cleganes Lehnsherr Lord Tywin eintraf, fanden die Grausamkeiten ein Ende. Er befahl Ser Gregor, mit 500 Männern die Flusslande vom Roten Arm bis zum Götterauge zu verwüsten. Staffel 4 Der Berg soll als Champion für Cersei Lennister im Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion Lennister antreten und muss dabei gegen Oberyn Martell kämpfen. Gregor Clegane tritt im Kampf mit voller Rüstung und einem Zweihänder an, welchen er aufgrund seiner Kraft mühelos mit einer Hand schwingen konnte. Oberyn Martell hingegen trägt lediglich eine leichte Lederrüstung und verwendet einen Speer. Der Kampf zwischen der Viper und dem Berg wird anfangs von der Viper dominiert. Gregor Clegane erleidet mehrere Verletzungen und liegt bis zum Schluss geschlagen am Boden. Doch Oberyn Martell, der die Möglichkeit hatte, den Berg zu töten, unterschätzte Cleganes Kraft und wollte, dass dieser noch seine Verbrechen gesteht. Durch seine Überheblichkeit wird die Viper unvorsichtig. Der Berg bringt Prinz Oberyn Martell in einem unachtsamen Moment zu Fall und tötet ihn schließlich durch seine enorme Kraft, indem er dessen Kopf mit bloßen Händen zerdrückt. Nach dem Kampf wurde Der Berg zu Großmaester Pycelle gebracht, um ihm noch das Leben retten zu können, was leider sehr schlecht aussah, da die vergiftete Klinge von Oberyn ihn so gut wie getötet hatte. Cersei fand Pycelle für unfähig und übertrug die Aufgabe Qyburn der noch eine relative Chance für ihn sah, aber Cersei davor warnte, dass er nie wieder der selbe sein wird, sollte sein Eingriff wirkungsvoll sein. Staffel 5 Gregor befindet sich auch weiterhin in Gewahrsam von Qyburn, welcher Cersei über das Wohlergehen von Gregor Clegane unterrichtet. Nach dem Gang der Buße von Cersei Lennister präsentiert Qyburn ihr ein neues Mitglied der Königsgarde, bei dem es sich um Clegane handelt. Dieser habe einen Schwur abgelegt, der ihm erst erlaubt zu sprechen, wenn alles Böse aus der Welt verbannt und alle Feinde von Tommen Baratheon besiegt wurden. Staffel 6 Ser Gregor dient Cersei Lennister als Leibwache. Sie will ihn zu ihrem Kämpfer im kommenden Prozess ernennen, den sie durch ein Urteil durch Kampf gewinnen möchte. Bis zum Absagen dieses Kampfs schützt Clegane Cersei sowohl vor dem Volk, dessen Respekt sie endgültig verloren hat, als auch vor dem militärischen Arm der Spatzen. Am Verhandlungstag des Prozesses von Cersei und Loras hält er König Tommen von der Septe fern. [[Datei:610_Gregor_Clegane_Zombie.jpg|thumb|300px|Gregor Clegane (Nach Qyburns Behandlung und ohne Helm)]] Cersei nimmt Rache an Unella, diese liegt gefesselt im Roten Bergfried und Cersei quält sie und wiederholt ständig das Wort, die sie von ihr während dem Gang der Buße durch Königsmund gehört hatte. Gestehe, Gestehe, Gestehe. Cersei ist in bester Laune und gesteht alle ihre Verbrechen und sagt dass sie all dies getan hat, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Im richtigen Moment, wie diesem, fühlen sich sogar die Geständnisse gut an. Unella bleibt lange stumm und sagt dann zu Cersei, dass sie sich den Tod wünscht und damit bei Ihrem Erlöser wäre. Cersei offenbart ihr, dass sie nicht sterben werde, zumindest nicht heute. Dann betritt Gregor Clegane die Zelle und Cersei überlässt ihm mit den Worten "Er ist jetzt Euer Gott" die gefesselte Unella. Beim Hinausgehen sagt sie mehrfach Schande, Schande, Schande und schließt die Tür. Danach hört man nur noch die Hilfe- und Schmerzensschreie von Unella. Auftritte Nebencharakter Zitate Galerie *Siehe: Bilder (Gregor Clegane) Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Gregor Clegane es:Gregor Clegane it:Gregor Clegane pl:Gregor Clegane ru:Григор Клиган zh:格雷果·克里冈 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Gregor Clegane Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande)